


A Bit of Privacy

by octopus_fool



Series: Yuletide Cheer [28]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Minor Bain/OFC, Minor Bard the Bowman/Thranduil, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopus_fool/pseuds/octopus_fool
Summary: You’d think that it wouldn’t be too difficult to find a nice, secluded spot somewhere in Dale for an uninterrupted kissing session. To their increasing frustration, Sigrid and Tauriel find out that this is not the case.





	A Bit of Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 22 of [Arda Advent](http://ardaprompts.tumblr.com/post/180626386876/join-me-in-creating-wintery-fanworks-about), the prompt was "sleigh ride".

Sigrid was close to despair. She had finally admitted her feelings for Tauriel after months and years of pining. Tauriel had beamed at her and told her she felt the same way. Everything had been perfect – except that they could never find a moment alone to themselves. 

 

They tried to meet in the town’s stable. Sigrid pulled Tauriel along to the back of the stable, eager for a bit of a kissing session and maybe more.

Someone cleared their throat. “I just wanted to make sure you know that I’m in here,” the voice of the stable boy called out. “Brega might have her foal any day now and I want to be around when that happens, you know how difficult her last birth was.”

Sigrid sighed quietly. “Yes, good luck for that!”

Disappointed about the missed opportunity, they left the stable.

 

Sigrid and Tauriel nonchalantly walked past the sheds where the fishermen kept their nets. Those usually weren’t well-frequented either, but today turned out to be the day on which all the fishermen were mending their nets. 

Sigrid and Tauriel sighed and gave up for the day. 

 

Sigrid remembered the unfinished house at the edge of the town and led Tauriel there after meeting her in the marketplace. 

Slowly, they pushed open the door and crept inside. They looked around and opened the door of one of the rooms.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Bain yelled, half-dressed and rather flushed.

Sigrid just had enough time to see the wide eyes of the daughter of one of the fishermen before Tauriel slammed the door shut again. 

Sigrid and Tauriel looked at each other and burst into laughter.

“The house has more than one room?” Tauriel suggested cautiously.

Sigrid shuddered and shook her head. “Sorry, no. That would just be too strange.”

Tauriel nodded. “I was expecting you to say that.”

They quickly left the house. 

“I just hope he remembers to marry her before getting her pregnant,” Sigrid giggled as they walked towards the marketplace again. “Pa has become a bit obsessed with doing things properly now that he is king.”

 

They decided to try their luck out in nature. They walked towards the gates of Dale chatting as if they were only interested in the newest gossip. The road was crowded with people, horses, carts and livestock and the gates were wide open.

“Wait, Lady Sigrid! You cannot go outside alone, what if something happens to you?” A guard asked. 

“Don’t worry, I can protect her,” Tauriel said, gesturing to the long knife hanging on her belt.

“Sorry, but I can’t allow that. At least four men from the guard have to accompany Lady Sigrid if she leaves the town, king’s orders. Wait a moment, I’ll get them.”

The late-autumn walk along the shore of the lake was rather more awkward than either of them had expected.

 

The throne hall was only used at certain times, Sigrid remembered. It was risky and inappropriate, but worth a try. 

The throne hall lay deserted and empty, the evening light shining through the coloured glass windows and dipping the hall in warm colours. Tauriel pushed Sigrid against the wooden wall and began kissing her. Finally. 

Someone cleared their throat. Sigrid and Tauriel pulled apart and looked towards the door. 

Tilda was standing there, an eyebrow raised in perfect imitation of her mother and looking rather smug. “You might want to find somewhere else. A delegation of dwarves has arrived and Pa will lead them here them within five minutes.”

Sigrid cursed. 

Tilda managed to raise her eyebrow even higher. “Language, dearest sister.” 

Tilda was really enjoying this far too much, Sigrid decided and vowed to make sure Tilda would never find a fitting space either when her turn came. Still, thinking about revenge didn’t help Sigrid with her current problem, and having managed to exchange a few kisses only made Sigrid more eager to continue. But it wasn’t supposed to be, and so Sigrid and Tauriel returned to their respective dwellings, increasingly frustrated. 

 

It wasn’t the ideal location, far from it in fact. But they were getting desperate.

“Are you sure about this?” Tauriel asked doubtfully as they climbed the ladder to the dovecote.

“Not really. But do you have any better ideas?”

Tauriel sighed. “No.”

The floor was slick with pigeon droppings.

“We should try not to touch anything,” Sigrid said unnecessarily, stepping closer to Tauriel and winding her hands into her long red hair.

Tauriel nodded and closed the last bit of distance between them.

The kiss didn’t last long.

“Ugh, I was hit!” Tauriel complained. “Why are town birds always so much worse-behaved than forest birds?!”

Sigrid cleaned the mess from Tauriel’s hair with her tissue as well as she could, but there was no question that this attempt at privacy had also failed. Tauriel hurried back to the house the elvish delegation was staying in to wash her hair properly. 

 

Sigrid was not sure why they hadn’t thought of it earlier. The pantry in Bard’s house was as large as was fitting for a king. Now that it really was winter, the first of the shelves and cupboards were starting to get emptier, leaving place to lean against or sit on. It was the perfect place for a secret meeting.

Unfortunately, they weren’t the first ones to get that idea. Sigrid had had no idea that her father was so flexible, though she wasn’t too surprised at the position Thranduil could bend his legs to. Not that she had ever thought about it, or wanted to know. 

“Run along now,” Thranduil calmly said over his shoulder, never pausing in his movements. “There should be enough food in the kitchen.”

Sigrid and Tauriel didn’t need to be told twice, though any appetite they might have had was long gone. Once again, the mood was ruined and they went their separate ways, desperate to forget what they had just seen. 

 

_Meet me in the stable at two hours past noon. Wear warm clothing._

Sigrid folded the piece of paper in her pocket over and over again. They wouldn’t be able have their peace and quiet there, especially not at that time, since that was when the stable boys did the mucking out. 

Still, she put on warm clothes and hurried to the stable, her feet crunching on the thick snow that had fallen the night before.

Tauriel was waiting for her in the stable, the stable boys bustling around with their wheelbarrows without taking much notice of her. Tauriel grinned at Sigrid. 

“I’ve prepared a little trip for us,” she said, nodding towards the back of the stable where a sleigh was standing hitched to Thranduil’s stag. “You go ahead and hide under the blankets and I’ll follow a little later.”

Sigrid laughed. “Are you trying to abduct me?”

“If that is what’s necessary,” Tauriel replied, grinning.

“Do you think it is a good idea to have the stag pull the sleigh? Isn’t the stag a bit wild? And won’t Thranduil notice?”

“If he does, any horse he chooses will be slower than Daeraras,” Tauriel replied. “I know how to deal with Daeraras and I’ve got it all thought through.”

“I can see you do,” Sigrid said. “I’ll see you in a little bit then.”

She took a handful of horse treats and strolled in the direction of the sleigh, stopping every now and then to pat the horses on either side of the corridor and feed them some treats. 

When nobody was looking, she climbed into the sleigh and pulled the blankets over herself. It didn’t take long for Tauriel to join her. 

“Is everything alright under there?” Tauriel asked softly.

“Yes, and it’s quite warm too.”

“Good, I don’t want you to feel cold. Stay down until I tell you to, we don’t want to be joined by another army of guards.”

“I know,” Sigrid replied.

The rush of excitement was even greater when not being able to see anything of the surroundings. Sigrid could hear the familiar sounds of the town and could vaguely guess where they were from that. As they drew close to the gates, the sleigh picked up speed.

“Make way, make way!” Tauriel started calling. “Urgent errand for the Elvenking!” 

Sigrid could hear her heart beating in her ears, but it seemed that nobody doubted Tauriel or wanted to get in the way of elf, sleigh and giant deer. 

The noise of the town died away and gave way to the patter of horse hooves, before that too became more rare and died away.

“It should be safe to come out now,” Tauriel said.

Sigrid dug her way out from under the blankets. “You’re brilliant,” she said. “I almost feel like one of those princesses in the old stories, abducted by a charming prince.”

Tauriel laughed. “I hope I don’t pale too much in comparison to that prince.”

Sigrid pressed a kiss onto her cheek. “Never. Where are we going then?”

“Just along the river towards Esgaroth and then back again. I wasn’t thinking of any place in particular.”

“Won’t you be distracted from the important things by having to guide Daeraras in the right direction?” Sigrid asked with a grin.

“Don’t worry,” Tauriel said, laughing. “He knows where to go and won’t be a distraction.”

“Oh, good.”

The snow glinted white in the winter sunshine and the speed of the sleigh made the wind whistle through their hair. When the road came close enough to the river, they could see the ice forming artful shapes along the banks and rocks. The trees and bushes were covered in a thin layer of snow. 

Spurred on by the excitement of sudden freedom, Sigrid leaned closer towards Tauriel and kissed her. She could feel Tauriel melting against her.


End file.
